Bond,Uncle Bond
by TeamRierra
Summary: I wrote this on a whim. Set after Skyfall. When 007 is called to MI6, the last thing he expects to be told is that he has custody of a 16 year old girl. With his new found family, Bond and Megan must learn to work together. Things get complicated when Bond gets his first assignment in months. He must protect Megan and keep her from harm. But can he keep her from fall for Q?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Like I said, I wrote this on a whim. I picture Bond as Daniel Craig, my favorite Bond. I have another story, My Strange Tutor. Please check it out. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks so much!**

* * *

James Bond was awoken by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He groaned, reaching for it reluctantly Can't he have one morning to himself? Upon seeing the caller, he rolled his eyes. M.

"What?" He growled into the phone.

"Good morning to you too, Bond." Came the cheeky remark on the other end.

"What do you want?" James snapped.

"We need you at MI6 ASAP." M said.

"What's the matter?" He asked, though he doubted he would get an answer.

"Just get here." With that the line went dead.

James threw himself out of bed and hurried to find some clothes. Trying to clear the fog from his mind, he splashed water on his face. He sighed as he poured himself a large glass of Scotch that was desperately needed. His sleep had been disrupted with nightmares for the millionth time. Nightmares of being trapped beneath that icy lake or of M, the first M, dying in his arms. He shook off the memory. It had been over two months and he still hadn't come to grips with it. She was gone. The one person that kept him in order and held his focus. She had died because of him. He had tried to keep her safe and out of harms way. She died happy, knowing that the enemy had been defeated and MI6 was no longer threatened. He wanted her back, needed her here. He was frightened for what the future held. How would the agency move on without her?

He barreled through the streets of London, racing to his way headquarters. Worry formed a knot in his stomach. Thing had been quiet since M passed. No new missions or assignments. No world dominating plots to foil. Something about all this bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He reach HQ, steeping into Eve Moneypenny's office. She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Bond."

James couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning, Ms. Moneypenny."

"M is waiting for you in his office." She said evenly.

He nodded. "Figured he would be." He advanced on M's office door. "He woke me too bloody early."

"Then I'm sure it's important." She smirked, not looking up from her laptop. She reached for the phone beside her. "007 has arrived, sir." She spoke a softly into the receiver. She nodded and then set the phone back in it's cradle. Moneypenny gestured to the door, "He's ready for you." She gave him another smile before he stepped inside.

M sat at a large mahogany desk, skimming over papers that were spread across it. He glanced up from his work.

"Good to see you, Bond." He gave him a pleasant smile. "How are you?"

Bond sat in an overstuffed in front of him sighing, "Better than I have been. Just takes some getting used to."

He nodded understandingly. "It's been hard on all of us."

"Yes well, what did you need me for?" He asked hurriedly.

"Family business." M said.

"Whose family?" Bond asked.

"Yours." He replied.

"I have no family." He shot back coldly.

"You do now." M shoved a thick file across the desk.

Bond took it, confusion etched in his face. He flipped it open, his eyes falling upon a photo of a young teenage girl. She had thick auburn hair that fell past her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes were a striking contrast against her fair skin. Her lips held a soft smile. He held the photo up for M to see.

"Who is this?" He demanded. 'And what does she have do with me?"

M sighed "It's quite a long story."

Bond glanced at his watch. "I've got time." His blue eyes pressured him to continue.

M bit his lip. "Her name is Megan Alistair. She's blood relation to you, Bond."

Shock filled him and his eyes narrowed. "There's no one left in my family."

"Not that you knew of." He said carefully.

"How is the girl related to me?" He asked, his voice threateningly dark.

"She's your niece." He said flatly.

"There must be a mistake." He scoffed. "I was an only child!"

"Your parent's had another child. Your sister was born and they sent her to America just before they died." He said, a sadness in his tone.

"Her?" Bond repeated. "You've got to be joking."

M shook his head. "It's the truth." He said firmly. "Dinah, your sister, went to live with a friend of your mother's in New York City. She knew that something was going to happen to her and your father. For some reason she could only allow one of you go to America and she chose your sister, hoping to give her a better life."

"Dinah." James repeated, trying out the name on his lips. "What happened to her?"

"She grew up in New York and studied English literature and writing. She married a man she met in college, Frank Alistair. They had one child, your niece Megan. Frank died in a car accident when Megan was three. After that, Dinah got a job with a local newspaper to support herself and her child. They continued to live in New York City. Dinah became ill with cancer when Megan was ten. She succumbed to the disease 2 weeks ago."

A chill gripped Bond's soul. He had a sister. _Had_ a sister. She was gone too. Gone before he could even know about her. He felt tears burn behind his eyes

"Why was I never told about this?" He asked, his voice hard.

"We never knew about them. At all. They were invisible to us. There was no way we could have no known you had family."

"What does this have to do with the girl?" He asked, looking back to the photo.

"You are her only surviving guardian. We were informed about this yesterday." M replied.

"You can't be serious!" He said in shock.

"I am." He said. "You are the only person that Megan has left. Her grandparents on her father's side died when she was an infant. Fred Alistair had no siblings."

"So I'm her...uncle. And guardian? I have custody of her?" Bond was trying understand it all.

"When Dinah passed, several attorneys tried to see if Megan had any family left. They almost gave up when they discovered you." M explained.

Bond set the file on his lap. He flipped through several documents, seeing were the lawyers had made the connection to him. The words combined and swam in his head. He was an uncle? And this girl was under his custody?

"So what about the girl? What is she doing now?" He asked.

"She's on her way right now." M replied.

He rolled his eyes. His first family reunion.

* * *

**Well that's it. Do you like it? Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and review. Means a lot to me! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Megan Alistair looked out the window, trying to hold back tears. She always wanted to go to England, she had even talked about with Mom. She never dreamed she would be here under these circumstances. A few warm tears fell down her face and she brushed them quickly away. She promised Mom that she would be strong. She wasn't doing such a great job.

Megan tried to stay positive. The lawyers said she had family, right? They never told her who they were or any of their information. At this point she didn't care. She just wanted wanted to meet whoever them. She was grateful the lawyers found them. Megan shivered at the thought of having to go to a foster home, which would have been her only opinion had they not found her mystery relatives.

Through everything, she was determined to stay positive. She was moving to a strange new land. This could be a new chapter in her life. She was relieved to have some kind of family. This is what her mother would have wanted, for her to be happy. The girls thoughts were interrupted by the lurching of the car. They had arrived at large, official-looking office building. She stepped out of the car, a rock rolling around in the pit of her stomach. She was numb with nervousness. Breathing deeply, she forced the jitters away. _'Things are going to be fine, Megs_.' The soothing voice of her mother filled her mind.

"Things are going to be fine." She whispered to herself, determined to act like a grown up.

"Right this way, Ms. Alistair." A tall English man said stiffly, leading her through the door.

Megan nodded, walking quickly. She dared to glance around, seeing people rush around her, answering phones and talking in rapid, hushed tones. It seemed so tight lipped, so secretive. What was this place? The man directed her to an elevator and she stepped inside. They arrived on the third floor. Megan smoothed her hair, grateful that she had decided to dress up in her gray sweater dress and black flats. The man opened an office door in front of her an ushered her inside. A dark skinned woman with warm eyes greeted her from across her desk.

"Hello Ms. Alistair, I'm Eve Moneypenny." The smiling woman extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied, giving her a weak smile.

The woman gestured to a door. "I was told to send you right in. They are waiting for you."

Her stomach fluttered, but she forced herself to stay calm. "Thank you."

Eve sent her an encouraging smile. "You're most welcome. Everything will be just fine."

Megan couldn't help but smile at the pleasant woman. It was good to know she had a ghost of a chance of having a friend here. Trembling, she knocked on the door. A muffled voice bid her to enter. She obeyed, her palms sweaty. Her eyes fell upon two men, one seated across the room and the other on her left in a chair.

The man at the desk stood, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Alistair. Please have a seat."

Megan sat, saying "Thank you Mr..." She trailed off.

"Mallory," He supplied, "but people here call me M."

_'That's an odd title_._' _She thought to herself as she crossed her legs. "M." She repeated.

M introduced the other man."And this is Mr.-"

"Bond." The man interrupted, "James Bond." He gave her a tight smile and a nod of his head.

Megan studied Mr. Bond. He was ruggedly handsome, with sandy blonde and and piercing blue eyes. The navy sweater he wore seemed to make his eyes glow. He definitely had style, and she admired that.

"Now Ms. Alistair," M's voice broke her thoughts. "I'm sure you know why you're here."

"Megan, please." She corrected gently. "I was informed I had family here."

He nodded. "And you do. You see Megan, Mr. Bond is your uncle." He said carefully.

She looked back at Bond, shock formed on her face. "My parents didn't have any siblings."

M sighed, and began to explain the ordeal. At every pause, Megan nodded in understand, trying to let it all sink in. She tried to remind herself that she at least had someone in her life now. She was saddened by the fact she would never know her grandparents. She was sad for her...uncle...for losing his parents at such an early age. She was sad her mother never knew him.

"How long have you known?" She asked her uncle.

"About 20 minutes before you did." He said curtly.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You never knew? At all?"

He shook his head in reply. "I didn't, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She assured him.

"If I'd have known, I'd have been over there in a heartbeat." The warmth in his voice calmed her.

"Thank you. I believe you." She said softly.

"I hope everything will go well for you, Megan." M smiled.

She smiled. "Thank you M."

"I guess you must be wondering what we do here." He said

"We?" She echoed. "Who's we?" She turned to Bond.

"My occupation is a bit..unique." He said slowly.

"Meaning?" She inquired.

"I'm an agent, Megan." The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. He shifted in his seat to face her better.

"What kind of agent?" She asked, but didn't really want to hear the answer.

"I work as an agent for British Secret Intelligence." He replied calmly.

"What, like a _spy?_" She shook her head in disbelief. She thought spies only existed in movies.

He nodded. "Yep, something like that."

"This is our headquarters." M said. "Ms. Alistair, welcome to MI6." He smiled.

She leaned back in her seat, her eyes distant and unfocused. "This is a lot to take in." She spoke almost to herself.

"Of course." M said. "We would like to give you a tour, if you wouldn't mind."

Her uncle shot M a sharp glance and she noticed. "If it's too much trouble-" Megan began

"No!" Bond cut her off. "No...it wouldn't trouble us at all." He stood and addressed M "We'll be off."

M nodded. "A pleasure meeting you, Megan." He smiled

"And you, M." She replied. "Thank you for everything." She gave him a meaningful glance.

Bond lead her out of the room. She was close at his heels when Eve said,

"Have a good day 007." With a bright smile.

"You too, Moneypenny." He shot her a grin that made Megan's stomach flutter. Her uncle certainly had some charm.

"007?" She inquired in his ear.

"It's my code name, I guess you could say. Every agent has a number." Her uncle informed.

Moneypenny flashed a smile at the pair as he lead her out into the hall. They stepped into the elevator and he punched a few buttons. They began going down, and Megan noticed they were going passed the level floor.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly.

"Tech headquarters." His answer was short. "It's underground. It's where we deal with communications across the globe. We have agents everywhere."

With that, they arrived on the underground level. He steered her to the left and down the corridor. They were met with a glass door and Bond tapped at a keyboard on the side. There was a beep and the door slid open.

"Welcome to the tech department, Megan." He said in a dull tone.

Megan didn't know what to say. The rows of computer-laden tables seemed to go on forever. The rapid sound of typing filled her ears. Just like on the level floor, everyone was scurrying around talking quietly. At the back of the room there was one large table and behind it touch screen that ran the length of the wall. James wound his way through the rows with Megan closely at his heels. He stopped at the back table where a young man was sitting, hunched over the screen. He wore large glasses that framed baby blue eyes. He wore a button-up sweater, jeans and sneakers. His mop of dark hair brushed the top of his glasses.

"Q," James said, "there's someone I want you to meet."

_'Another single letter name.' _She mused inwardly. What's with that?

The man named Q looked up from from the screen. "007 you know I'm bus-" He trailed off as his eyes met Megan's. "Hello." He said softly.

"Hello Q." She held out her hand with a gentle smile.

He shook it warmly as her uncle said "This is my niece, Megan."

Q looked at him curiously. "I didn't know you had family."

"Neither did we." Megan said.

"You're American." Q gave her a grin. "Is it your first time here?"

"It is." She replied.

"Then welcome to London." He held her hand in both of his.

Blush crept into her cheeks. "Thank you."

James cleared his throat. "Q is our Quartermaster at MI6. He is the man in charge of this whole department."

"Wow." She glanced around the room. "That's a lot of work. Must keep you on your toes."

Q chuckled. " I do my best for Queen and country."

"Yes well, that's lovely." Her uncle said quickly. "Good to see you Q." He took Megan by the arm and started to direct to the door.

"Nice to meet you, Q." Megan called over her shoulder.

Q lifted a hand to wave goodbye, a dazed look on his face. James chuckled as they returned to the elevator.

"What?" She asked.

"Never seen Q quite like that. Looks like you have a admirer." He smirked

She smiled to herself. Maybe things were going to be okay.

* * *

** Q is adorable! I just love him to bits. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and share this. Also PM me whenever you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! Hope you enjoy! I do not own anything Bond related. I just own my OC, Megan Alistair.  
**

* * *

The drive to James' flat was silent. Megan was stunned by his skill; he controlled the speeding vehicle with ease. Without thinking, she gripped the edges of her seat.

"What is it?" He asked, glancing in her direction.

"Oh, nothing." She said quickly.

He smirked "Things move quickly in London, at least I do."

She nodded, a smile on her lips. "So I'm learning."

James smiled in return, finding the girl's company to be surprising pleasant, not the awkwardness he'd been dreading for the past 45 minutes. She was a sweet, timid girl. He never thought he'd meet a individual with a quieter disposition than his Quatermaster. Her personality balanced his own nicely, his roughness equally her softness. She had a sunny smile that lit up a room. They shared the same, piercing, blue eyes, there was no doubt of it. His mind reeled, thinking about how he was going to accommodate his niece. As always, James' mind was one step ahead of his body. Stealing another glance at her, he noticed that even in the softness of her eyes, they held a coldness. It was a coldness that he was far too familiar with. It was the pain of losing someone that the heart held dear. It was a look that never truly went away. Losing a parent must have hurt more for her than it had him, his parents were never as close to him as he imagine Megan's relationship was.

"I'm sorry." He said the words louder than he meant, stabbing at the silent air.

Her head snapped in his direction, sending her auburn curls flying over her shoulder. "About?"

"Not being there for you...and your mother. And her passing." His words were hard, seemingly difficult to get out.

She shook her head. "Please don't be," She begged, "there's no way you could've known. And thank you." She ended flatly.

The two drove in silence the rest of the way. He took her things from the car and carried them for her to the flat. Megan didn't have much, just a suitcase and a backpack. He was informed that the rest of her possessions were in storage in America. Opening the door, he said,

"I'm afraid I don't have a spare room, put the sofa pulls out."

She smiled again, "That suits me just fine. Don't worry about it."

"Make yourself at home." He said as he set her belongings on the sofa.

"Thank you." She slid her heels off her feet, relieved to be free of them after all the walking they had done. She sat on the sofa gingerly.

"So...what do you want me to call you?" She asked carefully.

He smiled to himself. "Uncle James, I suppose."

"Uncle James." She repeated, testing the words on her lips. "It's got a nice ring to it!" She smiled up at him.

* * *

James was used to the charming ways of females. But something about this small young woman was infectious, whether he was willing to admit it or not. Being an uncle might not be so bad.

Megan curled up in a ball on her pull out bed, relaxing her head against the pillow. The contents of her suitcase where spread across her bed, leaving her a small corner to snuggle in. It took her forever to dig through her case; every inch was crammed with clothes or other things. After hunting for 15 minutes, she finally found it, the one thing she couldn't live without. It was a silver framed picture of her mother, her brilliant smile warming her to her toes. It was taken before the cancer, her honey blonde cascading past her shoulders. Her sky colored eyes gleamed and her skin held a healthy glow. She looked beautiful, radiant even. She was so captivated that she didn't notice her uncle had sat beside her, his arm across her shoulders.

"She was beautiful." He said softly.

"Mmmhmmm." She murmured, smiling to herself. "She looks a lot like you."

"She does." He nodded in agreement.

"It makes me feel closer to her, just being able to see her in you." She looked up at him.

He smiled, but did not reply. He continued to stare at the photo.

"I know this is hard for you," She said, "having a teenager burst into your life like this. If there's anything I can do to stay out of the way-"

Her uncle held up his hand, silencing her. "No, I'm enjoying having company. An agent's life is rather lonely. People come in and out of your life. And when you do become attached to someone, they leave at the drop of a hat." A darkness came over his face.

"I won't leave." She said, taking his hand. "I can promise that."

Bond smiled up at her, not really knowing what to say. Sure, he had dealt with women in his life. But this was a different relationship. He had never really worked with adolescences before.

"Thank you." He replied.

"No need to thank me. We're family, it's what we do." She grinned.

He smiled in return. Glancing at his watch, he said,

"You need to get some rest. We've both had a long day."

Megan nodded, stifling a yawn. "You're right." She stretched across the bed.

James rose. "Good night, Megan."

The girl murmured in reply, already drifting off to sleep. He smirked and carefully began place her belongings back in the suitcase. He gently wrapped her in a warm throw, tucking it around her shoulders. A smile toyed at her lips.

"Love you too, Mommy." She whispered

* * *

Megan was awoken by the scent of tea. She loved it. The warm herbal aroma made her warm. Blinking rapidly, she glanced at her surroundings. Confusion filled her until the memories came back. They hit her like a ton of bricks. She lay back in bed, relaxing. Her mediation was interrupted by a light _tap, tap tap._ _Tap,ta-tap, tap, tap,_ what is that?

"What the..?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. A form to her right was hunched over the island in the kitchen, and it seemed to be the source of the tapping.

"Q!" She blurted, her hand rushing to her hair. She must look like a mess.

His head snapped up, a startled expression on his face. "Ms. Megan! Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all." She replied, digging around to find a hairbrush. "What time is it?"

"9:00." The young man said.

"I slept in so late!" She gasped, dragging the comb through her matted waves.

He chuckled to himself. "I don't blame you. You and 007 had a long day."

"That we did." She yawned, padding into the kitchen.

"I have some extra hot water if you would like some tea." He nodded behind him, gesturing the kettle on the stove.

"Thank you." She reached for a mug.

"I recommend Earl Grey." He smiled at her.

"I've never had it." Megan smiled.

"I happen to have an extra tea bag." He handed her one, grinning.

"Well, aren't you on top of things!" She beamed, taking it gently from his palm. Filling her mug, she hummed softly to herself. "What are you doing?" She asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Codes."Q said, not looking up.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." She said softly.

"No in the least bit. I like having company in the mornings." He glanced shyly at her.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Megan asked.

"Your uncle and I had to have a small meeting together. He went to get things for breakfast and he didn't want you waking up to an empty house."

She nodded. "May I ask you something?"

Q looked up. "Of course, anything." His smile awakened butterflies in her.

"What kind of man is he?" She asked softly.

He thought on those words, chewing his lip. "James is a good man. I know he seems stern and rough, but he really is a fine chap once ya break his shell. Things will better better." He patted her hand.

She smiled in reply. "Thank you." She held his hand gently.

"I know how hard it can be. I lost my dad when I was 16." His soulful blue eyes held hers glance.

"I'm so sorry." Megan said.

He shook his head. "Don't be. I'm here if you need to talk." He ran his thumb across her knuckles.

She dropped the teabag in the steaming mug, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "The pain. Did you have that? That aching, throbbing, pain in your chest that wants to rip you apart."

Q pressed his lips together, nodding. "I know exactly what you mean."

"I don't mean to break down on you." She spoke through a sob. "I'm sure you don't need teenager hormones interrupting your work."

He swung his legs to one side of the bar stool so that he faced her. "Do not apologize. I find that venting really helps. I want to be that person to you."

"You sure I'm not a bother?" Tears fled from her eyes.

"Never." He whispered, brushing the drops away softly. Another sob escaped her lips. Q enveloped her in a warm embrace.

Megan collapsed in his arms as sobs shook her. "I miss...her." She sobbed.

"I know, Megan." He said soothingly, rubbing her back. "I'm right here."

She clung to him as sobs racked through her. "Sorry." She blubbered.

"Don't be." Q whispered right in her ear, his breath warming tickling her. He held her close, stroking her hair. She cries softened, reducing to slow, heavy breaths.

"Feel better?" He asked gently.

"Much." She gave him a teary smile.

They embraced once more just as James burst into the room, pure shock on his face as he gazed at the pair.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed it! I love writing fluff, but I promise the adventure/drama will come in soon, I just have to get it worked out. James Bond is a lot to live up to! Review and let people know about this! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Hope you all had a great holiday! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Megan gasped, and slid out of Q's embrace as gently as she could.

"Looks like you two are having a good morning." James said with a smirk.

"Good morning, Uncle James." She smiled as blush flushed into her cheeks.

"Morning, Megan." He set the grocery bags on the counter and wrapped her in a hug.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked.

She nodded and pulled the teabag from her mug. After taking a sip she asked, "Did you?"

"Better than usual." He smiled.

"Can I help with breakfast?" Megan asked, rising up from the bar stool.

"Yes please, I need to get washed up. Morning Q." The agent addressed his Quartermaster.

"Good morning, 007." Q said, not looking up from his computer.

James looked at Megan curiously. "Have you been crying?"

The girl rubbed at her eyes self consciously. "We were...ummm...talking about Mom." She cleared her throat.

Her uncle nodded understandingly and patted her shoulder before going into the back hall. She moved to the bags and began to look through what he bought. Her stomach grumbled, demanding food. She unwrapped a pack of sausage began frying it up. Soon the house was filled with the aroma of blueberry muffins, sausage, and scrambled eggs.

"I need to have you cook more often." James said as they ate.

"Mom made sure I could cook." She smiled. "I won't ever be as good as her, but at least it's a start."

"Very well done." Q chimed in, looking up from his plate.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He gave a short nod in reply.

"The boys will clean up." James said with a smile. "I'm sure you would like to get a shower and get settled."

"That sounds divine." She sighed.

James and Q quickly reached for dirty plates and glasses. Megan stood and moved to the living room to sort through her clothes. She had packed in a hurry, and everything was a mess. Finally deciding on a white baby doll top and dark wash jeans, she headed to the bathroom.

"You'll find everything you need in there, sweetheart." James called from that kitchen.

"Thank you!" She replied, a grin spreading across her face._ Sweetheart._ Was this what it was like to have a dad? Her memories of her father were faded and few. She remembers him singing "You Are My Sunshine" to her before she went to sleep or the way he said her name. But that was it.

Megan groaned as she stepped into the shower; her back was still in knots from the plane ride. She pressed her lips together, aching to burst into song. No, her days of singing were over. She had to think about life now, focus on finishing school and getting a job. She had planned to study music after high school, but now she didn't know what would happen. Tears threatened to surface but she refused to cry. She had already done enough crying.

She relished that comfort of the shower but figured she couldn't spend all day there. She dressed and padded out in her bare feet, her damp curls falling down her back. Her uncle smiled as she came into the living room.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself."

She blushed sheepishly "Sorry. Bath's are therapeutic for me. I won't be so long next time."

He chuckled. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

Megan hurried by Q's side, who was washing dishes at the sink.

She grinned. "Here, let me help." She took a wet glass and began to dry them.

"Thank you." He beaming smile shot butterflies through her middle.

"Of course." She looked away, but she could feel him still looking at her. Smiling to herself, she set the glass on it's self.

"Uncle James?" She called as she worked.

"Yes, dear?" He replied from his seat on the sofa.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" She asked.

"Not that I know of. Did you have something in mind?" He replied.

"No, no. I just wondered." Megan shook her head.

"I could take you shopping if you like. I think you'll need a larger wardrobe." Said James.

"But...I don't want to spend your money!" She turned in his direction.

"But I want you to!" He assured her.

"You're sure? I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend your afternoon with a teenager dragging you around boutiques." She smirked.

"I will go willingly. Think of it as bonding time." He smiled.

"I'd like that a lot." As she spoke, Q took a plate from her hand.

"Go sit with your uncle. Have some time with him." He smiled gently.

"Q, please. I'll finish this up", She gestured to the sink full of dishes. "I'm sure you have work to do." She took the plate back.

"You don't mind?" His questioning blue eyes found her's.

"Not at all." She patted his arm and he sat behind her on the island while she worked at the sink. Unconsciously, she hummed softly to herself.

"You have a very pretty voice, Megan." Q said quitely.

His words brought her back. "I'm sorry?"

"Your singing voice is beautiful. You should sing more often." She could hear the smile in his tone.

"Thank you." She replied softly, feeling blush crept into her cheeks. "I planned on studying music in college."

"You don't want to anymore?" He inquired.

"I'd...like too still. I just don't know how things will go now that there have been some...changes...in my life." Megan felt a lump in her throat.

"Stick with it." Q encouraged. "Everything will turn out just fine in the end."

"I appreciate that, Q. Thank you."

After the mess was clean James decided it was time to venture out. Q packed up this laptop swiftly and shook her uncle's hand.

"Always pleasure to have you Q." He said firmly.

"Thank you 007." The Quartermaster turned to Megan. "Lovely to see you again, Megan. Thank you so much."

Megan reached out to hug him without a moment's hesitation. "No, thank _you. _You've already helped me out so much. It means a lot."

Q returned the embrace and held her close. "It's what I do. I'm here for you at anytime. James has my number if you ever want to talk."

She held him tight. "Thank you. That means the world."

"I know it does." He released her all too soon.

James was smirking as he closed the door behind his friend.

"What's that all about?" She playfully punched his arm.

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"Mmmhmmm." She said sarcastically. "Sure."

"He's so _awkward!_" He laughed.

"Hey! What he said meant a lot to me." She folded her arms defensively.

"I know it did. He's clearly in love with you."

"He...is?"

"And you definitely fancy him." He sat on the sofa to tie his shoes.

She bit back a sheepish smile. Her uncle watched her reaction and began to chuckled.

"I can help it! I have a thing for nerdy guys. And British guys. But it's more than that." She flung herself beside him. "He was _so_ sweet to me this morning. I just started bawling on him about Mom and was so good about it. He shared his experiences with me and just held me while I cried. I could tell he cared. And that made me really happy.

"I know it did. I was just teasing. But, I don't think I'm ready for a nephew-in-law." He snickered again.

"You are one silly man, ya know that?" She watched James as she shook her head.

"I've been called worse." Was the reply.

Shopping hadn't been as dreadful as Megan thought. Much to her surprise, her uncle had great taste in woman's fashion. She noticed as they shopped that he was very put together. The light blue dress shirt paired with dark wash jeans and brown boots he wore made her proud to be on his arm. The looks from women did not go unnoticed either. Every female they passed looked ready to drop when they laid eyes on James.

"Is it always like this?" She hissed him his ear.

"Haven't the foggiest idea what you mean." He replied.

"Oh, I don't know, the women that look like they want to throw their panties at you when you walk by." She laughed.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far.'

"Look around ya Bond, these girls are dropping like flies."

He squeezed her hand. "They're just jealous of the girl I'm with."

"I hope you don't mean me." She answered.

"Who else?"

Megan shook off that comment as they reached the car. Her feet ached from walking so long. They had shopped all afternoon and had lunch at a cute Italian restaurant. She looked through her purchases and they drove home. She had acquired 3 new pairs of jeans, 5 blouses, and pair of shoes, and party dress. James has insisted on the dress; she had no clue where she's wear it.

When the pair stepped through the apartment door, Megan gasped. All her possessions had been thrown around the room. Her battered suitcase was at their feet. The sofa was upturned and television knocked from the wall. Vases and pictures sat broken and smashed on the tile floor. The bookshelf had fallen, and it's contents were spilled . She turned to James for answers, but he was one step ahead of her. His cell phone pressed to his ear, his expression was stone cold.

"M. It's Bond. We've been ransacked." He voice was like ice. "Bring Q." He put his arm around Megan, whose body was numb with fear.

**Review!**


End file.
